


A Sense of "Finally"

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Series: Just You, Me, and All These Egg Fics [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Graphite (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: Graphite and Lovelica take advantage of some alone time after their reunion
Relationships: Graphite/Amagasaki Ren | Lovelica
Series: Just You, Me, and All These Egg Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078559
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Oreos' Fanfic Gauntlets





	A Sense of "Finally"

Lovelica woke from a light nap to Graphite's face pressed against his neck. As he quickly glanced around the nest, he saw the eggs wrapped up tight and completely covered, pressed to the edge of the nest to absorb the heat from the nearest data terminal. He knew what that meant, since Graphite had mentioned it after that first night they stayed together. And then he wimped out and refused the gesture when Graphite did it the following night. The dragon stubbornly held onto him for a few hours, but dismounted to go back to cuddling as gracefully as he could in a situation like that.

Pressing a kiss to Graphite's hair, Lovelica knew things were going to be a little different this time around. He was ready.

Lovelica wormed a hand under Graphite's chin, nudging him until the dragon lifted his head to properly look at him. The other Bugster's eyes were hazy, and the look he was giving Lovelica was desperate, but warm as he smiled up at him.

Lovelica smiled gently at the desperate Bugster by his side, who buried his face back into the crook of his neck. Graphite writhed in his arms and bit at him, hips making little aborted thrusts to get friction, but he held himself back. There was absolutely no need for that, Graphite should get relief if he wanted, so he slid his leg in between Graphite's, giving the dragon his thigh to grind against. After a soft moan where his eyelids fluttered and he pulled Lovelica even tighter to him, Graphite started panting against him, burying his face in Lovelica to try and inhale as much of his scent as possible.

The grinding would only get him so far, soon he'd be needing more, but until that happened, Lovelica was happy to let him do what he wanted while he carded fingers through Graphite's hair. And moments later, just like he was expecting, Graphite started whining into his neck, hips stuttering as he tried to move them faster.

"Oh, I know, my darling. I'll get you there," He murmured into Graphite's hair, letting his hand gilde down from his hair, down his neck to his chest. Lovelica stayed there for a while, mapping out bones and skin and muscles, feeling the heat through Graphite's clothes as he re-familiarized himself with the other Bugster's body.

Graphite shuddered at the touch and bit down on his neck again. His skin vibrated with the little whimpers and moans the dragon let out and he chuckled.

"Alright, I guess that _is_ enough teasing," He pushed lightly on Graphite's shoulder to get him onto his back, then trailed his hand back down to his pants, "Let's get to the main event, I'm sure you're more than ready."

Lovelica worked his fingers beneath Graphite's sash and the hem of his pants, then pulled them down to rest around his thighs. Just enough to expose the horizontal vent where his dicks were starting to poke out. After pressing one last kiss to Graphite's head, he crawled down the other Bugster's body so he could get closer to the vent. Lovelica had to admit, he'd never actually done this before and his nerves were buzzing with anxiousness. But hopefully he was good enough that Graphite would let him practice more one day.

He kissed his way down Graphite's body, starting at his belly, enjoying the little shudders and gasps he was rewarded with, then when he was just above the vent, he pulled back, waiting and letting Graphite work himself up. He chuckled as the dragon started squirming and growling, frustrated and desperate, then pressed a delicate kiss to both of his cocks.

Graphite's back arched as he moaned relievedly, and Lovelica opened his mouth to accept the way Graphite tried to press his way past his lips. He sucked lightly, just getting a feel of how much the dragon could take, and he hummed a laugh at the way Graphite rolled his hips, silently demanding more. And Lovelica was more than happy to give it to him.

He swirled his tongue around them, slowly increasing how hard he was sucking to test Graphite's limits, backing down when the dragon started thrashing and clawing at the ground. Lovelica's hands instinctively came up to hold Graphite's hips, squeezing and supporting them as he settled back down. That was a good reaction, but he wanted to save driving Graphite that wild for later.

For now, he wanted to keep playing with Graphite's cocks. They were a bit bigger than he imagined, but still small enough that he could fit both in his mouth with no issue. Lovelica let out soft little moans of his own as he sucked on them, and Graphite seemed to calm down enough to just lay there and let him do his thing. Occasionally, the dragon would lift his head to look at him with heated half-lidded eyes, sometimes breathily whispering "harder," or "just like that," to him, before throwing his head back and sucking in a sharp breath when Lovelica did exactly what he asked.

When he was ready to move them to the next part, he slowly pulled off Graphite, pressing a few gentle kisses down each shaft until his lips were pressed against the opening beneath them. Tentatively, he pressed his tongue inside, and Graphite moaned, loud and unashamed and _relieved._ If they weren't out doing things in Chronicle right now, Lovelica was certain the rest of the Bugsters could’ve heard that, and he chuckled, lifting his face slightly to beam up at him.

Graphite lifted his head to catch his eye, looking absolutely wrecked, and Lovelica's heart melted. He looked so gorgeous like that, eyes half-lidded and hazy, his body open and relaxed in a way he'd never let himself be normally. Just another thing to add in the long list of things he loved about Graphite.

Lovelica tilted his head back down, pressing deeper and focused on his task even more now. One of his hands released Graphite's hip to swipe across his skin and scales until they met his little cocks. He gently stroked and rolled them between his fingers, really driving Graphite wild and he finally let him thrash and buck, instinctively seeking out friction and pleasure to his heart's content.

His orgasm seemed to surprise himself as much as it did Lovelica when it finally hit. A stream of cum trickled out of his vent as he shuddered and gasped. As Lovelica worked him through it, all he could feel was adoration. He hoped Graphite noticed, that he understood how much he meant to both Lovelica and his host... Maybe even especially the hapless, downtrodden janitor that stumbled into the dragon's nest one day. As he gently let up, leaving little kisses in his wake as he slowly crawled his way back up Graphite's body, he remembered how loved the other him felt in Graphite's arms. How comforting and _special_ it was to be wrapped up and cared for by someone so stunning, so powerful, yet so tender and warm.

When he trailed the last few kisses up Graphite's throat, coming face to face with the dragon at last, he smiled down at him, and gingerly ran his fingers through his hair again. Graphite tried to lean in for a kiss, but Lovelica pushed him away, hastily trying to wipe his face off with his sleeve first. If it were any other activity with anyone else, he'd refuse to mess up his immaculate clothes, but for his lovers, he would always make an exception. But Graphite didn't seem to care, and just pushed him to his back, taking his kisses as he pleased, and maybe even seemed to like the taste of himself on Lovelica. The flower Bugster chuckled against his lips, and grinned when they parted.

As Graphite settled back down, he took a handkerchief from his suit pocket and wiped away at the mess between Graphite's legs, kissing at his hair when he shifted, trying to get on top of him. Their gazes locked, and Lovelica could see that the bleariness and heat in Graphite's eyes cleared up, and now he was wanting to get Lovelica off in some way, return the favor. He smiled up at Graphite, fighting back for the first time instead of letting himself be moved around, and surprisingly enough, Graphite went with his movement, letting Lovelica lay him back down on his back. He kissed at Graphite's forehead.

"Maybe next time, darling."

The dragon pouted up at him, and brushed a hand against his still clothed erection, making him suck in a breath and tremble. Graphite gave him a challenging smirk, silently asking if he was sure, but Lovelica stayed strong. He had the much more important task of pulling Graphite close, helping him get his clothes back on properly, and rearranging them so they were curled around the eggs again, foreheads pressed together.

"Next time, I promise."

Graphite blinked at him a few times, then he rolled his eyes and gave in, letting himself be cared for. Lovelica combed his hand through Graphite's hair until the dragon fell asleep.

He hoped that Graphite felt just as special as _he_ did back in the nest. Lovelica watched Graphite's peaceful face, running his fingers through his hair a few more times before he felt himself drifting off as well. He did his best to stay aware, sleep lightly, just in case Graphite woke up and needed him for something.

Lovelica would do anything for this dragon, after all.


End file.
